


Sweet Home Alabama

by MyAngel4ever



Series: SPN Drabbles and Requests [3]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Sam, Dominant Dean Winchester, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, High School AU, M/M, Needy Sam Winchester, Rimming, Teasing, request, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyAngel4ever/pseuds/MyAngel4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Okay, how about a highschool au?</p><p>Sam keeps teasing Dean in class by touching him under the desk and such ;) and Dean has a hard time pulling it together, then he decides to get revenge and distract Sam while he's doing homework</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Home Alabama

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Feel free to request. :)

Sam can remember his favorite adolescent year, when he was sixteen, in Jacksonville, Alabama. Dean had stayed back a year or two, obviously not giving a shit about getting a degree, but Sam had stayed dedicated and true to his studies. He loved the school there. The teachers were kind and always managed to make lessons interesting, the grounds were clean, nobody teased him for his towering height and the students were genuinely avid academics like him. But the one thing he enjoyed the most was the substitution system.

If one of Sam’s subject teachers were absent he was to go to his sub venue, which was another classroom, during the period where he’d have to sit and do homework or study. His sub venue was room 8, Ms Raymond, Dean’s History teacher’s classroom. He loved it when he had sub, always secretly hoping to sub when Dean’s class was then. Whenever it happened, Dean would allow him to sit next to him and do his own thing while he was being taught.

Sam loved being around Dean, and the extra forty minutes, although short, was always something he enjoyed. He would watch Dean from the corner of his eye and smile at snarky comments he made at the teacher and fellow classmates. Dean would always have his book out, but he would never do any work in it. He also had a habit of chewing the end bits of his pencils, but never his pens. It was the little things that spurred Sam on with his infatuation with Dean.

The feelings had always been reciprocated. The brothers were in a forbidden relationship, that most would look with disdain upon. But they didn’t care. They only had each other to look out for. Everyone else meant nothing to them. They would hold hands and hug in public, but they would keep the rest of their affection for behind doors.

However, there was one time when Sam was dying to touch and be touched, but was stuck at school for another forty minutes, subbing in Dean’s class. Dean was, as usual, not paying attention and doodling a gory cartoon of him cutting off the head of a vampire. His cock was throbbing with need, and, unable to control it anymore, he leaned in by Dean’s ear.

“Dean,” He whispered, trying not to sound desperate, “I need you.”

Dean slowly turned to look at him and shook his head. “No. Wait ‘til we get home.”

But Sam wasn’t prepared to wait. He wanted it now, and Dean should have known better to keep him waiting.

Sam’s lips curled into a devilish grin, a vengeful idea tempting his fingers. Dean needed to learn a lesson: when Sam wanted him, he was going to get him at that very moment and not a second later.

He slid his hand onto Dean’s thigh, almost to warn him for the oncoming hell he was about to give his older brother. Contrary to popular belief, Sam was very impatient, and it would be a something one would remember for a long time after the mistake was made. Sam was going to make sure Dean would feel that very soon.

“Sammy,” Dean growled low and cautious, “what are you doing?”

“Punishing you for making me wait.” He grinned, digging his nails into his inner thigh. Dean was going to protest; tell him how much of a brat he was being… until Sam had cut him off short with a provocative grip on his crotch. Dean had forgotten to breathe for a moment, watching Sam press his palm in rhythmic, tantalizing strokes.

His grin widened when he noticed Dean visibly shudder. He could feel his cock stir with each rub, affecting his own in the same way. Dean was trying so hard to keep a straight face and ignore him, but it clearly wasn’t working so well, judging by the shaky breaths and slight, barely audible gasps he made.

“Sammy, stop.” Dean said in a cautionary tone. “We can’t so this here. People might…”

“See us?” Sam chuckled softly. “I don’t have a problem with it at all.” He continued to torture him, his fingers dancing in a tauntingly alluring pattern that was, slowly, but surely, breaking down his waning resistance. “You should never keep me waiting, Dean.”

His jaw clenched when he felt his zipper being pulled down. Dean’s hand grabbed onto Sam’s wrist instantly, shooting him a warning look, trying to retain modesty and dominance at the same time. Sam, however, was having none of that.

He tightened his grip on Dean’s crotch, and his wrist was instantly released. In punishment, Sam pulled out his length, his throbbing erection dripping with pre-come, almost begging him to carry on. Being a merciful, generous little brother, he happily granted Dean the pleasure he was craving.

Dean suddenly gasped, but covered his mouth as soon as he had felt Sam touch him. Sam grinned, loving how sensitive he was. He loved doing this to him; making Dean melt at his touch, only to be punished for doing so later. And, boy, he could barely wait til then.

“Mr Winchester,” The teacher finally spoke up, staring pointedly at Dean, who was red in the face, “are you ill? You seem to be burning up.”

Sam buried his face in one arm as he continued to stroke his brother’s member, trying to suppress the evil giggles that threatened to escape his lips. He could hear Dean audibly gulp and laugh nervously, only spurring on a grin from him.

“No, ma’am. I’m fine. Just a little hot. ” He said in a slick voice.

Sam pouted. What, no squeak or whimper? He couldn’t allow that. Sam pressed his thumb into his sensitive tip, rubbing euphoric circles into the head, making Dean gasp loudly. He could feel everyone looking at Dean and, God, did he feel the excitement of embarrassing him.

Dean quickly recovered by pushing his pencil bag over the desk slyly, the whole clutter of pens, staples, white-out and a few odds and ends scattered below him.

“Dammit.” Dean groaned convincingly. “I’ll pick it up.”

Ms Raymond laughed it off and turned back to the whiteboard to continue her speech on the causes of the Civil War. Sam looked up to see the mortified look on Dean’s face and grinned. Dean had been humiliating him is whole life, and revenge felt so great. 

“Gee, thanks for nearly getting me caught, bitch.” Dean hissed.

Sam grinned, deciding to end off his revenge in the best way possible. “Well, if you didn’t like it then you shoulda’ just said so.”

He let go of Dean completely, rendering him utterly confused. It was amusing to watch Dean visibly squirm out of sheer indecision of what he wanted. Eventually Dean settled with a glare.

The bell rang at that moment, saving Sam’s ass. He got up triumphantly and winked at Dean.

“Better hurry. Dad will be upset.” Sam chuckled in amusement, watching Dean scramble around to make himself decent and pick his things up before he skipped out of the classroom.

***

 

Sam kicked his legs back and forth in the air, lying, stomach down, on the musty motel bed he had claimed as his own. He wasn’t even the slightest paranoid because John was ‘home’, doing research on his latest case. Dean wouldn’t dare do anything while their father was there, so it gave time for Sam to do his homework.

Dean was staring into the laptop screen, probably watching Asian cartoon porn, Sam thought, while John was discussing Ghouls with Bobby over the phone. He couldn’t focus on his math homework, but was lazily putting down incorrect answers.

John’s call ended shortly, making the man rush to grab his jacket, keys and machete. He looked up at Dean and listed the same precautions as always: “Take care of your brother”, “Don’t let Sammy out of your sight”, “If you see a Ghoul, decapitate it” and so on. That meant only one thing to Sam: they were going to be alone, Dean in charge. 

His excitement coursed through him, his heart fluttering at the thought of what Dean would do to him for his little stunt at school. He was hoping for a good spanking. The blood rushed to his crotch just thinking about the delicious pain and pleasure that would greet his skin.

John exited the room, leaving a tense, electric atmosphere in the air. For a moment, Sam had caught Dean’s mischievous gaze, giving him a glimpse of what was in store for him. He wasn’t going to shy away from it. He wanted to be punished, but he also wanted to tease Dean a little more. He loved seeing his brother lust over him.

He pretended to actually give a damn about math, writing down a whole bunch of nonsensical numbers and symbols that he’d correct later. He refused to look at Dean, even when he heard him get up and slowly approach him. He could feel the elder Winchester’s presence behind him, staring at his body, probably stripping him with his eyes. It took every inch of willpower Sam had not to turn around and spread his legs.

“Come on, Sammy,” Dean grinned audibly, “are we really going to play this game?” Sam could feel Den straddle his ass and lean in close to his ear, his whispers sending blissful chills along his spine. “You know I’ll always win.”

Sam intentionally ground his ass up, rubbing against Dean’s crotch. His head turned, finally meeting Dean’s lustful gaze, biting down on his bottom lip seductively.

“Oh really?” Sam’s eyebrows quirked, challenging him. “Prove it.”

***

Sam clawed at the bed’s headboard, panting in exhaustion and need. He couldn’t take it anymore. Dean had been doing this for two hours and showed no signs of letting up soon. His hands were bound to the bedpost with one of John’s ties, knees painful from kneeling for so long. Beads of sweat ran down his body as he pushed his ass back, wriggling in desperation to come.

Sam could feel Dean smirk as he flicked his tongue over his prostate. He gasped and arched at the touch, pressing back against his face. And then Dean pulled back and he was whining again. It was torture; being teased with a little pleasure, but not able to climax. He would have given Dean props if he weren’t so frustrated.

“Dean, please…” He whined, his pink asshole fluttering in need.

Dean chuckled behind him. “Aw, Sammy, such a needy slut for me. Are you tired now?”

“Yes,” Sam panted. “Yes, I’m sorry. Please, Dean, I need it. Need you.”

Dean’s large hands caressed his ass, feeling every inch of the smooth skin. Sam bit his lip to stop himself from begging further. He already lost enough dignity. Unfortunately, Dean noticed.

“You’re still holding back, Sammy.” He sighed with amusement. “Just act like the little cockslut you are and I’ll consider letting you come.”

Sam was stubborn and needy. Even though he could manipulate Dean, the current situation he was in left him weak. Dean held all the cards this time, and there was nothing Sam could do about it.

Just realizing that made Sam shudder.

“Please, big brother,” He whined, quivering his bottom lip as he gave Dean his most adorable, pleading puppy eyes, “please fill me up with your cock and fuck me until I can’t breathe. I was a bad boy for touching you in school, but I just needed you so badly.”

Dean licked his lips, his eyes glimmering with lust.

“But did I give you permission?”

Sam looked down, shamefully, and whispered quietly. “No.”

“Then you weren’t allowed to touch me.” Dean looked at him sternly, Sam’s entire being submitting to him. “Do I have to keep on reminding you who owns you? Do I have to remind you to obey your rules and only do something where permission is granted?”

Sam whimpered. This wasn’t looking good. By the way Dean was speaking, he was still banking on punishing him for at least another hour. He felt guilty for disobeying, but he couldn’t take the torture anymore. He needed to come.

“I’m sorry for disobeying, Dean, but I never do. Please, I can’t handle this anymore.” Sam shook, trying to hold back the frustration in his voice. “I need to come. I’ll do anything.”

“Anything?” Dean’s eyebrow quirked.

“Anything.” Sam repeated.

Dean hummed to himself as he thought of all the possible things he could make his sweet little brother do for him. The temptation was far too great to push aside.

“Fine. For the next week, when dad’s not around, you are only allowed to wear those pretty pink panties I got for your birthday.”

‘Well, it could be worse.’ Sam thought to himself. Besides, a desperate man doesn’t exactly think about the consequences of his bargain in his moment of weakness to particularly give a shit.

“Deal.” Sam groaned. “Just please.”

 

Dean smirked to himself. “Atta boy, Sammy. You can never resist me for long.”

He roughly pulled opened the drawer and dug out a condom, easy ripping it with his teeth and sliding it on his cock. Dean was so hard that even the process of sliding on protection sent shudders down his spine.

Sam ardently gripped onto the headboard, pushing his ass out subconsciously. The wait was killing him. He wasn’t patient at all, but Dean loved to drag it out. He was about to curse at the jackass until he stopped altogether at the feeling of the elder’s blunt tip pressing against his puckered hole.

Dean roughly grabbed Sam’s chestnut locks and yanked his head back, eliciting a delighted moan. “You like it when I’m rough, don’t you?”

“Deaaan,” Sam whined, biting his bottom lip as he robbed against him, “stop teasing.”

“Fine.” He said, and, just like that, he snapped his hips forward, burying his thick, throbbing cock inside him. Dean didn’t relent in giving Sam exactly what he wanted – no – needed. He drove into him, his hands roaming restlessly around Sam’s lean body.

Sam’s hands quivered, aching to touch him. He barely had enough time to breathe between the harsh rapid thrusts. Each slap of their skin together sent jolts of pure pleasure throughout his body. He loved being bent over, like this, and filled up, especially at the hands of Dean.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Sam repeated, throwing his head back, his hair dripping with sweat. “Oh god, Dean, harder. I need to come.”

Dean chuckled in amusement. “Your body is so slutty when I’ve teased you raw. Every inch of you is so sensitive.”

To prove his point, Dean went on to rub Sam’s erect nipple, causing the younger to keen and moan at the touch. He was in absolute agony. He was so close to feeling his release, but he just needed that one little push.

And it came (no pun intended) faster than he had thought.

Dean angled his hips and had hit his prostate, instantly sending electric jolts along his skin as he felt the intensity of his climax hit him hard. He was sure he sounded like a complete porn star as he screamed and clawed at the headboard, sounding out sentences like “Oh Dean!” and “Yeah, just like that!”

Sam’s slutty screaming triggered Dean’s own orgasm, riding out the high that gripped him. Soon, the only sounds that came out of the two was their heavy, weighted breathes pf complete satisfaction.

It only lasted five seconds, however, when sudden panic set in as soon as they heard the 67’ Chevy’s motor roar into the motel parking lot.

 

Sam still laughs at the memory, remembering the secretive, knowing glances they shared when John had come in and there wasn’t any evidence of their promiscuous actions, aside from the bright cherry hue on Sam’s cheeks.

He still has no idea how John hadn’t suspected their non-brotherly acts of affection. Nevertheless, Alabama was a good time for him. So when Dean had asked where they wanted to spend their small weekend off from hunting, ‘Alabama’ was the first word that came out of his mouth.


End file.
